


IN ANY VERSION OF REALITY

by Greyregal



Category: Castle, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyregal/pseuds/Greyregal
Summary: “I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway.” – Kiersten WhiteOQ PROMPT PARTYPROMPT 3, 16, 21, 22, 81, 109, 110, 117, 151, 179, 199, 202, 218 AND 221





	IN ANY VERSION OF REALITY

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
> PROMPT 3, 16, 21, 22, 81, 109, 110, 117, 151, 179, 199, 202, 218 AND 221

**PROMPT 3, 16, 21, 22, 81, 109, 110, 117, 151, 179, 199, 202, 218 AND 221**

**IN ANY VERSION OF REALITY**

**_“I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway.” – Kiersten White_ **

_Storybrooke 2013_

Regina was used to the universe screwing everything up for her.

But she was never prepared to have Robin taken away from her.

And now, Roland is too.

See, the Merry Men have decided to bring him back to the Enchanted Forest which means she probably won’t be able to ever see him again.

Very much like his father.

So moments before they enter the portal that would separate them, she picked him up from their camp and brought him to the cemetery.

Probably to say goodbye to his father.

But that was not it entirely.

She needs to get away as well.

Her life in Storybrooke is in shambles and she needs to retreat and regroup.

Just until she picks every shattered piece of heart back again and glue them all back together.

She deserves to be whole again.

And she was thankful that Henry, in this very trying moment, is very understanding.

So this trip to the cemetery, it was not just Roland saying goodbye to his father after all…

It was Regina saying goodbye too.

To the one she lost and the one she’ll never get to have…

…

It was a day after Roland and the Merrymen had their Merry way to the Enchanted Forest and it pains Regina to see the confused face of the lost little boy amidst everything that’s happening.

He just lost his father

And now he just lost his home too.

But Regina won’t be able to do anything about it so here she was, in her living room, casting one more glance to the only home she’s known for the last thirty-one years.

She sighs.

Picking up her bags and stashing them in the back of her Mercedes, she gives Henry one last hug and sped away past the townline.

She felt her magic becoming dormant the moment she crossed it.

And an unexpected feeling followed her through: liberation.

She was free from magic.

The beginning and end of all her suffering.

And for the first time in forever, she can see herself rebuilding her life without the fear of relapsing back to darkness.

For the first time, she felt that she was truly free.

…

_New York 2018_

New York is a city that never sleeps.

And you’ll get used to the never-ending sounds eventually.

The shrill sound of her phone woke her up from her dreamless sleep and her day officially began.

It was a routine.

And one she never expected to find herself in, by the way.

After leaving the mayorship of her little town, Regina found herself wandering in the flamboyant streets of the big apple until one day, she stumbled upon a murder which to her credit, she managed to help crack.

And now she is in a life she never expected to be caught in.

From being Queen to being Mayor and now a cop.

 She found a new reason and apparently it’s in the field of the justice department.

She never imagined that she’d ever exchange the pristine walls of her town hall office to a desk in a shared space in the 12th precinct.

That’s right.

From being a monarch and a politician, she’s now become a homicide detective in the vibrant walls of the New York Police Department.

With her service firearm in its holster, she sped her way through the New York traffic to the place where a murder was committed.

She climbed up the 4th floor of an inn and found uniforms on Room 20 where her fellow detectives Esposito and Ryan along with Lanie, their resident post-mortem medical examiner were already huddled in the bathroom where the murder victim was.

“Hey Mills. Our victim was identified as Katrina Baker. Ryan is digging up everything he can find about her as we speak” greeted Esposito

“Hey… so what’s the cause of her death?” she asked which was answered by Lanie

“Right now all we can see is the two gsw’s on the chest. I’ll know more when I examine her in the lab”

“Right, have CSU tear this fancy place apart

It was strange, the way that the murder was committed.

It was almost familiar.

A person shot in the chest twice.

And then put in a tub filled with scented water as though the killer was sending his victims away in an expensive manner.

Then it all clicked.

She knew why it was all so familiar.

It was because she’s read about it in one of her past time novels.

The killer, however, follows the Fibonacci sequence when he killed, like shooting the subsequent victims in times reflecting the number of people he has killed.

And if she’s right, then there are already two unreported murders committed before this and who could stage such scene as immaculate crime scene other than the maker of it.

“I think I may know who our suspect is,” Regina said and reported back to the precinct

…

The party was bursting.

Lights are flashing in all directions and the sound was blasting.

It was the book launch of the final installment of the bestselling _Arrow_ series and the writer couldn’t be partying more than he currently was.

However, his cloud nine was stopped abruptly when a bunch of officers flashing their badges led by a stunning lady detective approached him and by the way they looked, they weren’t there for the free drinks.

“Mr Fitzooth?” she called out and he flashed a smile while he was removing his sunglasses, which by the way, was completely useless since it was seven in the evening.

For a moment, the lady seemed too shocked when she looked at him but it never stopped her from saying the words that followed

“Mr Fitzooth, you are under arrest”

**…**

Regina’s heart started beating loudly.

She’s used to meeting murderers and suspected ones and never did she expect to ever see the face that takes her breath away.

Not after what happened four years ago.

“Hi, I’m Robin Fitzooth” he smirked when he introduced himself

From the moment they brought him in, she tried to stay away from him

But she now has to do her job and her job is to make him crack

Breathing in, she left her moment of weakness outside of the interrogation room and entered as the formidable force that made her the youngest officer to make detective.

Or at least they thought so.

“Mr Fitzooth, I’m assuming you know why you are here?” she started

“First of all, Mr Fitzooth is my father. Call me Robin” he said but she knows she'LL never call him that.

Not when he resembles the love of her life who was painfully taken away from her.

Not when the pain is still raw.

“Where were you two nights ago?” she started

And he started shrugging

“In my apartment, signing copies of my novel. You know I can get you an advanced copy” he winked at her, arrogantly and she rolled her eyes at him.

She was about to chew his head off when a knock was heard from the door and revealed Esposito

“Hey Mills, the mayor is here to see you”

She looked back at Fitzooth as though it was his doing and he just shrugged off

…

“Mr Fitzooth alibi checked out and the mayor apparently wants us to let him shadow you, Detective Mills, for research purposes” Captain Montgomery announced what the mayor had already told her and she can only shake her head

She didn’t want him around that’s for sure.

But Fitzooth apparently had strings to pull.

And now she’s in this miserable situation

…

She was sitting at her desk the following day, trying to analyse the images from forensics, in case they missed something when the unwanted guest arrived with a steaming cup of coffee for her.

She looked at him sharply

“What’s this? A bribe?” she trying to shake him off but he only shrugged

“Call it what you want. So where are we?” he began when her phone started ringing

“There”

…

“Lanie you’ve got something for me?” Regina asked

“Hmmm” Lanie answered and led them to the steel table holding the murder victim, not acknowledging the presence of the other man

“Time of death is 11 to 1. I found faint traces of chloroform in the victim’s system which suggests that she was drugged before she was shot. Signs of the struggle were visible in her forearms. But the strangest thing I found is the wax at the tip of her fingernails” Lanie told them which only got Regina puzzled

“Wax?” she confirmed with Lanie

“Not just any wax. Beeswax” Lanie answered, which made no sense except to one person

“If I may, there is only one prominent establishment that deals with Beeswax and it is only about 3 miles from the scene of the crime” he suggested and Regina understood

“Madame Tussauds” they said in unison and Lanie only looked at them weirdly.

…

Regina was driving to their destination when her phone started to ring and when she saw who the caller was, she cursed herself

“Hey, Facilier.” She greeted while trying to recall the reason why her current boyfriend was calling her.

“Hey, where are are you now? I’ve been ringing your apartment for half an hour already” he said, irritation obvious.

Robin pretended not to listen but Regina’s reaction was readable

She forgot whatever It was they were supposed to be doing, and she was screwing her face trying to find an excuse

“No Regina, this is the third time you’ve canceled. Just tell me if you don’t want to meet my folks and you don’t see us getting anywhere so we can end whatever this is between us!” the man on the phone shouted and Robin heard.

By the looks of Regina, she was about to retaliate but the phone was already dropped.

Robin himself was insulted.

Nobody should shout at a lady.

Especially at the tier this lady in front of her was.

“Are you okay?” he asked but she didn’t answer

She was mad…

But that was not all.

He recognizes the look in her eyes.

That rage filled focus.

She was hurt but she was trying to hide it.

“You know, he didn’t have the right to shout at you… And if he’s like that, then you deserve better than your current boyfriend” he said sympathetically.

And it was the most serious, heartfelt remark she had heard from him from the moment she cuffed him.

And a small smile graced her lips.

…

They entered the building and was met by the hustle and bustle of the lobby.

Robin let out a whistle

He never expected that the wax industry was this busy.

“Good morning. May I speak with the building’s human resource chairman?” Regina told the receptionist

“Do you have an appointment?” she was answered

“No but she has that” Robin countered while pointing towards Regina’s  badge

…

“What can I do for you Detective?” asked the chairman when they were buzzed in his office

“Mr Conrad, we only have a few questions for you.” She informed the man and he ushered them to their seats and they began.

“Do you know someone named Katrina Baker? She works here” Regina started

“That’s right. But just a tiny bit of technicality, used to. She was fired last week for her incompetence” he said while fiddling with papers

Robin raised his eyebrow

Something felt wrong.

“Was she in conflict with anyone?” Robin asked

“There were rumours but there were no actual reports filed. If you want to know more, you’ll have to talk to her cubby mates”

…

“Katrina is a 2nd year accountant. She was hard working since the first day but these past few weeks, she was distracted and that distraction almost cost us a $3, 000, 000 worth of insurance policy and that can’t be tolerated.” The supervisor told the duo

“Any reason for that?” Regina inquired

“Not that we are aware of. However, there were rumours that she was fighting with a fellow… Sylvia Morales. You can ask her about it” the supervisor suggested

“Would you mind if we take a look at her auditing records?” Regina asked but was turned down immediately

“I’m pretty sure you need a warrant for that”

…

They were facing walls.

No nothing.

Apparently, the rumour was just a rumour.

There was no truth to it

They were staring at the murder board, Robin and Regina when the telephone rang

…

They were brought to an apartment in …….

Ryan and Esposito were already there and when they stepped inside the threshold of the living room, Robin’s gag complex acted out.

The smell was revolting.

And they were led to the source of it.

The bathroom.

A man in the tub.

Single gsw.

Scented water.

Regina was right.

Whoever was doing it was basing things in the works of the writer beside her.

And she was expecting another victim to turn out.

“Whoever is doing this is certainly a fan of mine” the arrogant man said and took a photo of the crime scene all of a sudden.

“What the hell man?!” Esposito exclaimed

“You can’t just take photos!” Ryan seconded

“Why? This is like a trophy of a writer. I have a copycat murdered. Who gets that?” Robin tried to justify but was met by the outstretched hand of Regina.

He let out a sigh a nine year old usually gives off if berated and handed her his phone.

“There. I deleted it” Regina said before proceeding to the investigation.

…

“Now we have two murders. If our hunch that it is followed from your book, then there is another one” Regina said to Robin

And once again, the telephone rang

…

They found the third body in Glenwood- Brittany.

Same manner as the second one which just strengthened their Fibonacci theory.

All three of them were living in luxury.

“Isn’t Katrina a 2nd year accountant? How can she live in Easton?” Robin asked which Ryan answered

“Daddy’s money. She’s a trust fund baby. And we found a connection between her and the second vic. Andrew James.” He continued while posting a picture showing James and Baker together.

“So they were together…” Regina noted

“Not just together. They were to be married.” Ryan added

Then Esposito arrived

“The third vic was apparently a cousin of James. They were all in the same social circle”

They were all trying to connect the dots when the Baker family with a high powered attorney arrived.

What started as a query for the investigation ended up as threat.

The family threatened to sue if the NYPD can’t find the perpetrator.

Regina’s head ached with what was happening.

This wasn’t just a simple investigation anymore.

It already involved high profile individuals which complicate it more.

“Get this, James and Baker were actually arranged to be married. And I just found out that Katrina didn’t want to marry him because she was in a relationship with the cousin, Alex Martin” Ryan told them as though it was a conspiracy

“This is all a complex tangled web. How can we possibly id the perp?” Robin complained and the cops threw a glare towards him.

“Hey guys, I found something in Baker’s financials. She was getting way more money than what she was working for” Esposito told them

“Where from?” Regina asked

“I traced it and it went back to the Morales Group of Companies.” Esposito added

“Morales like Sylvia Morales?” Robin probed and the guy confirmed

“Apparently, their family owns multiple corporations.”

“Well then, Ryan and Espo go triangulate the connections of this four while Fitzooth and I go talk to another corporate princess” Regina proposed.

…

“Why is your family’s company putting in money in Katrina Baker’s account?” Regina questioned Sylvia who was keen on invoking the fifth amendment.

“You won’t answer? Fine. I should just charge you with obstruction of justice which wont look good on your cv” Regina said nonchalantly that broke the girl

“Wait. It was me. I was helping her…”

Turns out that Katrina and Alex were going to run away  and like a tragic modern day Romeo and Juliet, they weren’t successful in their plan.

Sylvia was Katrina’s best friend and she was helping them escape but a night before they did, they were ‘disposed’ of.

Morales assumed they succeeded but realized that something was wrong when the police came in and questioned her.

And now they were back to square one.

So the investigation that was supposed to be closed within a month passed into a second month and they were still nowhere near close to solving the case.

The financials of the cousins were clean, too clean.

And that was the only clue they had.

So they followed it.

They went to the Bank of New York with a subpoena for the records only when they were already inside, an unexpected interruption happened.

“This is a robbery and if you don’t want anyone to get hurt, stay where you are” the armed robber warned while pointing rifle at everyone.

“You! Are you Robin Fitzooth?!” he shouted to Robin and Regina felt a sudden cold tingle down her back.

Why do they want him?

Robin affirmed his identity and they asserted that because he was a writer, he should argue with the force outside of the bank.

Regina was scared.

He wasn’t her Robin but he looked like him and if something happens to him, it’ll be four years ago all over again.

Before he stood up, she grabbed his shoulder and whispered, “Please don’t get yourself killed, I’m actually starting to like you”

When Robin got out, Regina put her cop face on and surveyed the scene.

“This isn’t just a robbery isn’t it?” she voice when she realised that they weren’t after the cash after all.

They were after the documents that Regina and Robin were supposed to procure.

The robbers just laughed and went to the rooftop without waiting for Robin to return.

The case they were working was bigger than what they first imagined.

…

“Are you both okay?” the captain asked the two and they nodded.

They were a little shaken but they were fine.

They didn’t understand though why Robin was sent out when the robbers removed the documents.

And a bigger mystery at that is the way they escaped.

It’s like they just vanished and the police swept the entire building for a sighting and none was found.

Here they are, more confused than ever.

Then Regina went back to what they first knew.

Baker had wax underneath her nails.

She was an accountant, not the one sculpting the figures and she had a hunch.

A wax business would need to preserve their work and keep it away from the scorching sun.

They would need a freezer.

A huge one.

But what was the connection between the wax and the freezer?

She does not know for a moment but her instinct was screaming at her to check it out and her instinct is never wrong.

So here she was, hopping in her service car, she went to the Tussaud’s workshop.

She stealthily entered the workshop and went ahead to look for the freezer.

She entered and she wasn’t wrong. Right there in front of her was Sylvia Morales with three gsw on her chest.

She was going to call for back up when the door of the freezer was shut closed.

She tried to open it but she was locked inside.

And she started to panic despite trying to remain calm.

All her life, she imagined dying in fire.

And now, with her current state, she only has a few hours before dying in the opposite way.

…

Robin knew something was wrong.

He’s never met Regina before but there is something about her that pulls him and right now, he felt like something was wrong.

He tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail.

He called the precinct but none of them have seen her since the afternoon.

And he knew something was definitely wrong.

Espo and Ryan tried to dissuade him but he was persistent so they humoured him.

They traced traffic cams only to discover Regina’s car outside Madame Tussaud’s workshop, only Regina wasn’t there

…

Cold was all she felt before losing all consciousness.

Then the coldness disappeared slowly.

Her eyes fluttered open and when she looked up all she saw was the beautiful blue eyes that used to look at her like she was the stars and the moon.

…

“Are you okay now, Detective?” Montgomery consulted Regina but she was persistent in solving this case.

This has dragged on for a very long time and they must close it sooner rather than later.

She still feels a pain from freezing but that will not stop her especially with the clue she’s found.

The Baker’s, the James’, the Martin’s and now the Morales’..

Who was behind this?

They still don’t know.

But the NYPD picked up something new from the last murder.

A necklace.

More of like an heirloom.

And Fitzooth knows exactly to whom it belongs to.

“They will be having a ball tonight, would you care to bring this investigation to the next level and be my date?” Robin invited Regina cockily.

And she had no choice but to accept.

So as much as she doesn’t want to, as much as it pains her to go with someone that reminds her of her dearly beloved, she needed to crack this case so she can get away from him.

Permanently.

…

He was waiting in the precinct for his “date” but he wasn’t prepared to see her.

Dressed in a black, floor-length, dress with the bodice embedded with black crystals, and a flowing skirt… Curled hair… Red lips…

His breath was taken away.

All men in the precinct were staring.

They have never seen Detective Mills dress up before and now that they did, they doubt they’d ever forget seeing her.

“What happened to you smart ass tongue? The fox got it?” she tried to wake Fitzooth from his “trance”

She may have changed careers but her sass with always remain.

“Milady, you’re carriage awaits” he offered his arm but she was lost in his first word.

The only person that calls her that is dead.

And right now, she feels like she was betraying him despite of the fact that she was only going with Fitzooth for the sake of this investigation.

…

They arrived to the Manchester Estate and when they saw they family insignia, they knew they were in the right direction.

According to their research, each family member has the pin heirloom, and they always flaunt it.

There is a catch though.

There can only be one piece made for each person.

So whoever doesn’t wear his pin tonight, is their primary suspect.

They entered in the mansion and the sight that met them was that of a typical socialite party

And Regina was not new to it.

Grander balls have been thrown in her honour and Robin can picture her blending in.

She was conversing with the guests, trying to pry information when a toast was started

And there they saw the heir of the family fortune, Luis Manchester.

And they found something else, he wasn’t wearing his pin.

…

Their perp was Luis.

They had him brought in for questioning and he hid behind his family’s lawyer.

When his financials were analysed, it was found out that he recently bought a dilapidated house in Long Island, quite a clever way to hide evidence.

Away from the crime scene and no way to tie to him.

Except for the sloppy work of Katrina Baker.

She found out before she was killed.

The original target was Andrew James, the son and heir of their competitor.

 

And Katrina was just collateral damage.

Same as Alex Martin and Sylvia Morales.

Manchester was going to frame Morales for the murder of the three, he was going to make it look like a crime of passion but Baker was smarter and left bread crumbs for the NYPD to follow.

The too clean financials, the files stolen from the back which was organized by Manchester as well, were all failed cover ups.

But in the end, it was him that revealed himself in a careless move in the chess they were playing with Madame Tussaud’s as a diversion.

And the creepy part of it all, he was a fan of Robin Fitzooth and tried to make him a safety net in case his plans went sideways.

Only he didn’t expect that his favourite author loved mysteries too much in the point that he was willing to pull his strings just to get an in in the investigation.

…

“So the investigation really is over?” Robin asked

And Regina nodded.

She wasn’t sure if she was relieved to see him go or torn.

But she was sure that this was for the best.

The elevator dinged and it revealed a lady befitting the beauty of Isabella Rossellini.

She approached Robin and clung to him.

Like they were a thing.

Robin Fitzooth bid them all goodbye but as he walks away with a person other than Regina holding his hand, Regina cannot help but feel as though her heart is being torn from her chest.

Again.

…

It was the first time that she had skyped with Henry in months without getting interrupted.

And she was finally telling the story.

The whole story.

Especially with the part with Robin Hood’s doppelganger.

Henry was comforting despite the distance but she just shrugged off.

Pretended that everything was fine even if it wasn’t.

She was going to turn for the night when something fell from her robe.

A crumpled paper an when she opened it, she was reduced to tears.

It was Page 23.

And it was giving her the hope that destroys once more.

…

She was baking.

A past time that she usually does when she is stressed unless she’s with Henry or Roland…

Even the mention of his name makes Regina’s heart ache.

She doing finishing touches in the recipe that took her years to perfect when the doorbell of her apartment rang.

She wondered who it was.

She wasn’t expecting anyone but there is a person outside.

She opened the door and the person on the other side took her breath away.

There.

In front of her.

Robin Fitzooth dressed casually.

Looking very much like her Robin Hood.

“Hey” she greeted and invited him in

“I thought we should celebrate. I already got drinks with the two, but I haven’t had the chance to rejoice with you” he said with his smirk.

“Well then you’re lucky you arrived just in time that the best lasagne in the world was made” she said and led him to the kitchen.

He uncorked the wine and for the first time in years, Regina was herself.

And apparently, she can only be herself when she is with him.

Even if only in someone who looks like him.

Maybe they had too much wine.

Or maybe it was the time.

But the innocent celebration turned into a night to remember.

They didn’t know if they were going to regret it in the morning but when Robin’s lips touched Regina’s, she felt alive.

“Wait, what about the woman in the precinct? I cant be a relationship breaker” Regina whispered

Robin was first confused and then realized what he was talking about.

“Oh my, that was my sister” he told her and they both laughed it off.

“Are you jealous?” Robin teased her and she denied and then the teasing turned into an all-out “tag, you’re it”

Regina was happy

Both of them were

“Never pegged you for the jealous type” he said cockily

“Always pegged you for the arrogant type” she sassed back

And then slowly, his face closed to hers and once more their lips touched

“I love you” he whispered and when he kissed her again, something she never imagined happened.

A wave of magic swept through them and a sense of recognition sparked in Robin’s eyes.

And then he wasn’t Fitzooth.

He was Robin.

HER Robin

And for the first time in four years, she felt alive.

…

Robin told her what happened.

When he was struck by Hades’ crystal for years ago he didn’t die.

His soul was not obliterated.

It didn’t turn out as it was supposed to.

Turns out that intent plays a huge part in the actuation during that night.

And because he was her soulmate and his intention was to save her…

The purest intent there is…

Instead of getting his soul obliterated, it was tethered to the nearest window to another world.

The mirror.

He watched her crumble

And he ached because he couldn’t do anything

Until he found a way to get out.

A way which took quite a huge leap of faith.

In order to get out of the labyrinth of mirrors, he had to exchange a part of him.

His memories.

And the only way to get it back is through Regina.

If she can make him fall in love with her again without knowing it was him, and him not knowing it was her, then he will remember.

It was, in a way, the manifestation of the most powerful magic of all: true love.

And she did make him fall in love with her without intending to do so.

They didn’t know where to find one another.

Didn’t know that they were supposed to.

But fate has its way of working its strings.

Maybe everything that they’ve gone through is but a way to strengthen their love.

Maybe they were all but tests.

Maybe timing really is everything.

And right now as they sit on her vintage Mercedes Benz, on their way to live their lives, they can only look at one another with the purest of adorations.

“I love you” Regina professed to Robin and he embraced her like he never wants to let go.

Ever.

And maybe he doesn’t.

“We will get Roland back and we will be a family once again” he assured her

And together, they sped their way through the ups and downs of the roads of New York that in the Land Without Magic, witnessed the most powerful Magic of all.


End file.
